A navigational toolbar is a portion of a graphical user interface that assists users in accessing information. Such toolbars generally include multiple links or tabs to particular types of information. For example, a toolbar that is part of a web browsing application can include tabs directing the user to particular types of web content or tabs directing the user to particular browsing features. Each of these tabs is identified by a text label that fills up the width of the tab. While the user may easily be able to see what each tab represents with the text label, each tab takes up a substantial amount of space. The user may deem this to be unnecessary, for example, with the currently selected tab as the user has already selected this tab and understands the content received in response to selecting the tab without requiring a text label. Such toolbars with tabs identified by text labels may also be cumbersome for graphical user interfaces being displayed on mobile device screens and, more particularly, small mobile device screens.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for navigating a user interface with a toolbar.